A Steel Heart, A Fairy's Love
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Upon Eisen's Mountain, dwells an ferocious Aggron simply called "Eisen, the Mountain King" and a rare blue Gardevoir that seems to be connected with Eisen, who is called "Asura, Maiden of the Vale" by the local townsfolk and villagers. No humans are allowed upon the mountain, but it seems a group of heroes have no other choice but to visit Eisen's Mountain, to save a friend.
1. Prologue 1

_**Prologue 1**_

Deep within a forest covered mountain, its denizens all asleep but one, sounds of young crying echoed off the moonlit trees. The source of these cries, was a young blue Kirlia, who had been abandoned by her trainer earlier that day. The reason was unfair, in her thoughts, for not being strong as most other Pokemon, losing nearly every battle thus far. So, her trainer discarded the young Pokemon for something "worthy" of their skills instead, not wasting the time to help train said Kirlia… Scared, alone, and helpless; within a forest she did not know, nor about.

" _Why…_ " She mumbled, through those tears of sorrow. " _Why didn't she want me anymore?_ " The Kirlia tried to wipe her tears away, unable to think of the reason for being abandoned. " _Wasn't I good enough? Sherry seemed so happy, when we first met and I agreed to adventure with her._ "

Due to her distraught emotions, Kirlia did not notice that her horns were slightly glowing… Those uncontrolled, broken, and sorrowful; emotions reaching out around her body… Searching for something to end it, to stop the pain within her heart. Such things are dangerous for Kirlias, due to them being a heavily Emotion based Psychic type Pokemon. In such states, they become vulnerable to those that come into contact with them, easily manipulated or tricked into serving. Delicate situations, that often require those who either understand where the distraught are coming from, or one who knows how to manipulate it to their own gain.

And her Telepathy connected with two others nearby. One sensing the vulnerable prey, something for it to devour in its constant state of rage… While the other sensed one whom needed to be protected, one that needed help.

A feral growl caused the Kirlia to whip around, seeing a Tyranitar looming over her. Its dark green form barely visible within the moonlight, red eyes glaring down at the smaller Pokemon. Before she could react to its presence, the monstrous Pokemon quickly used its razor-sharp claws and attempted to swipe at her.

The Kirilia manged to dodge the attack, only losing a few strands of hair, before it struck the log she had been sitting on. When she stopped sliding back, Kirlia quickly noticed that her perch had been completely decimated by the sudden attack, revealing just how strong this Tyranitar is compared to her. Its eyes soon found her once more, slowly stomping towards the much smaller Pokemon… Only hate, fury, and rage; found within those red orbs.

"(W-Why are you trying to attack me!? I haven't done anything to you or wrong!)" She asked, but her question fell on deaf ears.

Without warning, the Tyranitar's spiked tail slammed into Kirlia, shredding her white color body and staining it red with her blood, sending Kirlia into a tree. When she managed to recover, body aching and burning from the overwhelming attack, she noticed the Tyranitar leering over her… Preparing for one final attack with its claws.

"H-Help!" She called out, hoping that another was close enough to hear her pleas and stop this rampaging monster.

Luckily, her cry reached the second one touched by Kirlia's Telepathy.

Nearly instantly, the ground beneath Tyranitar burst open! A black and silver claw slamming right into its jaw. This sent the Tyranitar flying back, crashing into a nearby tree and knocking it over, the Pokemon dwelling inside quickly scattering. Both Kirlia and Tyranitar looked to this new combatant, eyes going wide.

Crawling out of the newly dug out hole, was a Pokemon that stood a head taller than even Tyranitar. Its armored black and silver body glistening within the moonlight, staying true to its kind's type cast. Those narrowed sapphire eyes, enclosed within a silver three-horned head, glared at Tyranitar with more fury than it could hope to wield. The Pokemon's armored tail lifted up, then slammed down harshly, kicking up dust. In a show of dominance, this hulking Pokemon unleashed a challenging roar, causing the very ground to tremble before it.

Kirlia stared up, in amazement, at who had come to her aid… One of the Iron Armor Pokemon, an Aggron!

Wasting no time, the Tyranitar got back on to its feet and the two dinosaur-like Pokemon charged one another. Their clash causing a heavy thud to echo around them, soil being dug up by their talons, struggling to gain an upper hand over the other. However, due to the Aggron's larger size, weight and metallic body, he managed to shove the Tyranitar back enough for a sudden head butt with its horns!

The Tyranitar released a pain-filled screech, Aggron's metal horns managing tp oierce its natural armor with ease and causing blood to ooze out. In its rage, the Tyranitar quickly lifted its claw up and swiped at the side of Aggron's head, tearing at the armor and slicing the area around his eye. Kirlia flinched, when she heard her protector roar in agony, gasping when he removed the claw and revealed a bleeding three-clawed gash going down the left side of its face, blood seeping out. However, this was not enough to stop their current battle.

The Aggron charged forward, Tyranitar doing the same, but the Iron Armor Pokemon changed his attack up before they could collide. His tail began to glow, and came to a sudden halt, Tyranitar unable to do the same with its momentum, and was caught by a sudden Iron Tail strike from the Aggron! The strike slammed against Tyranitar's head, causing it to be sent flying backwards and land against another tree. A challenging roar allowed the fallen Dark-Rock type Pokemon to release that Aggron was attacking again, only to find itself being tackle backwards by the Steel-Rock type Pokemon and sliding backwards. Aggron's head suddenly glowed for a second, the silver glistening like polished metal, before it delivered a skull to skull head bash!

Tyranitar released a grunt of pain, before it stumbled backwards… Unable to defend itself, from a disorienting attack by its opponent. Aggron's next few attacks, despite being so heavy, were both relentless and constant, not allowing the Dark-Rock type to counter its attacks or recover from them. He was refusing his foe a chance to fight back, as if the Aggron was punishing the Tyranitar for some crime against him.

When a break finally came, the Tyranitar risked a wincing glance up at the Aggron… Only to be met by a metallic beam of energy from the larger Pokemon's mouth, slamming straight down into the ground by a point-blank Flash Cannon.

There was no more fight left in the Tyranitar, obviously out matched by the Aggron, and simply laid there. Aggron snarled at this, and slammed a foot on top of his defeated foe, who whimpered from the dominating position. When he gave a threatening growl, Tyranitar could only reply with a whimpering nod, trying to crawl away but unable to.

Satisfied, the Aggron gave a nod and removed his foot before slamming its tail into Tyranitar! This was a sign for it to leave, and not come back to the mountain, to which it was well received. The Tyranitar, weakly and painfully, retreated down the mountain side… Refusing to look back at its opponent.

Though, it did not matter to Aggron, his attention soon finding the hurt and terrified Kirlia, who physically trembled at the sight of such a monstrous Pokemon. Aggron slowly walked up to her, going on to all fours and holding his head inches away from her own. He took a quick sniff of Kirlia, causing her blue pigtails to be lifted up slightly, sapphire eyes finding her ruby ones.

Her terrified gaze made him snicker, a smile finding its way upon Aggron's jaws. " _Do not be afraid, little one. I will not harm you._ " The powerful, yet gentle, voice echoed around Kirlia. Her gaze went up to the Aggron, who continued to hold his smile. " _After all,_ you _are the one who called for_ me."

" _I… I did?_ " She Asked, still unaware of her glowing horns, thoughts of the Aggron fighting the Tyranitar off for her, filling the young Pokemon's mind.

" _Yes, I heard your sorrowful thoughts, which drew me to you._ " He lowered a claw down to the Kirlia, offering to help her up. " _Then, I heard your fearful cry. In those moments, I sensed an invader within my territory… One with only ill intent._ "

Kirlia took Aggron's claw, pulling herself up and continued to look up at the Aggron. " _Oh, that is why you fought the Tyranitar._ " She lowered her gaze, releasing that the Aggron wasn't interested in her. " _Because he was invading your territory._ " She looked away, understanding the battle just now. It was over territory, not her. Kirlia's horns began to dull in their glow.

The Aggron just looked down at Kirlia, noticing the change in her features. " _A small reason, yes. Would not be a King, if I allowed an aggressive invader to run rampant within my territory._ " He reached forward, having Kirlia look up at him. " _But, I was going to speak with_ you _regardless of that Tyranitar being her… He was merely an inconvenience that needed to be handled first._ "

" _W-What?_ " Her gaze went wide, staring up at the Aggron, a little surprised… Her horns starting to glow brighter.

" _We Aggron are highly resistant to Psychic Abilities… And yet, your telepathy connected with me, without a problem._ " He lifted Kirlia off of the ground, gently holding her within his large claws and stood up right. " _That mean_ s _you are very special, but remain unaware of your own abilities, from what I can tell… A jewel within the bedrock, who just needs to be polished._ " The comment caused Kirlia's cheeks to reddened, looking away, but her shining horns gave away her flustered emotions from the comment. " _So, noticing that Tyranitar was attacking you, I had more than just territorial reasons to fight it off._ "

Kirlia had only one question for the Aggron, managing to look up at him. "W-Who are you?"

" _An easy question._ " Aggron snickered, keeping her within a gentle hold. " _My former Trainer, before claiming this mountain as my own, called me Eisen, the Defiant. You may call me Eisen._ " He held her closer to his armored features, allowing Kirlia to see the blood still oozing from the gash on the left side of his face. " _What about you?_ "

" _M-My trainer c-called me A-Asura…_ " Her gaze kept going to the wound suffered in protecting her, but Kirlia struggled trying to hide her starry gaze and thoughts about such a strong name and title. With the moon glowing brightly above, though, it caused the silver areas of Eisen's body to glisten to her… Almost like she had been enchanted by this monstrous Pokemon.

" _Trainer?_ " His eyes were wide, for a few moments, before realization hit and they softened… Able to put two and two together, rather quickly. " _I understand._ " Eisen held her up to his armored head again. " _Well, if you need a place to stay, and rest? You may stay with me. My home may not be some Trainer's house, but it is still home… And, rather big for just one to dwell within._ " He gave a hearty chuckle, nodding at his own comment.

Asura's own eyes glistened at the offer. " _R-Really?_ " Though, she second guessed the offer, remembering that Aggrons live _inside_ the very mountains that they claim. " _But… I do not think living in caves would be healthy for me._ "

Eisen gave a playful chuckle at the response, turning towards the mountain's summit. " _Trust me, Asura… That will not be a problem._ " His heavy steps thumped upon the dew-covered soil, Kirlia simply sitting within Aggron's hands. " _I think you will like where I dwell. It is not some damp cave, I will say that._ "

 **-Not Far Away-**

A strange, shifting, shadow carefully watched the pair walk towards the mountain's summit. With its single, revealed, blue eye, it studied them very carefully, taking in every detail about them and what he had observed. The two had, honestly, caught the Pitch-Black Pokemon's attention, and peaked his interest rather quickly. For some strange reason, he continuously sensed something about the pair, something unique to just them… Seeing an ever obvious beauty with some protective beast, a Fairy and its Guardian from a human child's tale He reached up, tapping the front piece of his reddened collar in thought, ones that were filled with these two possibly being meant for something great.

Though, the retreating Tyranitar had also caught his attention. The rage within this defeated foe's eyes, the humiliation of suffering an overwhelming defeat, burning within its soul. Such things breed only the worst of evil, creating a villain hellbent on only one thing, the destruction of either a rival or some hero's existence. There is no telling what lengths this Tyanitar will go, just to get its revenge or regain the honor it lost.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon had everything he would need for the perfect story, a hero and heroine combination of one being physically powerful while the other was greatly psychic inclined, along with a villain striving for their destruction. All that is left, are those who will set things in motion. Characters that would take time to arrive, or appear within a strange appearing story.

And _Darkrai_ has all the time in the world to wait.


	2. Prologue 2

_**Prologue 2**_

"(Y-You live _here_!?)"

Asura's eyes were filled with absolute wonder, gazing upon the hidden vale within Eisen's mountain home. It held a garden of royal purple roses within a sectioned off area within the opened chasm, allowing all to see its majesty from every direction. There was even a large body of water, located directly under the very opening allowing the moon's light to cascade down and light up the cavern they were in, a nearby waterfall adding its misty waters to the effect. The glistening waters, and rare flowers, made this hidden vale home look like some hidden paradise, from a fairy tale, for wild Pokemon needing a home… Said denizens wondering around its lush landscape, enjoying what it had to offer in terms of nourishment and play.

The excitement had Asura nearly dancing on Eisen's spiked shoulder, the towering Aggron smiling at her. "(I take it, my home is to your liking, Asura?)" He asked, making his way over to the garden of roses.

"(Yes! Yes! Yes!)" Asura chirped, hopping on to Eisen's clawed hands, looking up at the Aggron holding her. "(It is such a beautiful place! I have only seen such in those fairy tales that humans often write about, or tell around campfires!)"  
Eisen continued to hold his smile, noticing a constant tapping of the Kirlia's pointed feet. "(I am glad you like it… I have personally tended to this garden since arriving here, cherishing for every flower like it were the only one of its kind.)" He watched how Asura was looking at everything, stars within her wide eyes. "(What do you like most about my home?)"  
That caught the Kirlia's attention, looking around at what the hidden paradise held. Though, her eyes soon found the royal purple roses, and how they seemed to glow within the moon's silver light appearing from the waters near it. Hopping down from Eisen's hands, she tiptoed over to one of the flowers, leaning enough for her to take in its scent… Her senses instantly being overwhelmed by said rose's sweet, soothing, aroma coming from its center!

Asura's body became overwhelmed by the flower's aroma, falling backwards from pure bliss… And right into Eisen's waiting claws, the Aggron chuckling. "(Well then, your choice is quite obviously the roses I tend to.)" Asura gave a pleased nod, Eisen keeping his smile and reached forward. "(I must agree, hence why I take such special care of them.)" A snipping sound drew the Kirlia's attention once more, just as Eisen placed one of the roses into her blue hair. "Only right, I give one of these roses to one who is holds a place far greater than its own."

She reached up, feeling the rose's pedal, looking up at Eisen in surprise. The smile he was giving her, was genuine and sincere, meaning what had been said. Eisen truly thought she was special, to the point of giving her one of his most cherished possessions! Happiness began to build up within the Kirlia's body, unable to keep herself still from this feeling. She needed to let it out, Asura felt so much joy that one considered her special, seemed to _want_ her around them, it felt like she was going to burst right there. In moments, Asura could not hold it any longer, and…

Eisen's eyes widened, as the Kirlia began to dance in front of him. Her every move held precision and elegance with every step or thrust. From where she placed her foot, to which way her sapphire hair flowed, Asura seemed completely lost within the release, not noticing how she continuously moved around her giant protector, or how other Pokemon began to watch her. The ballet-like dance even seemed to enchant Eisen, the one who ruled over this mountain. But, none of them were prepared for what came next.

 _ **(( watch?v=_eqVlxjbUpY**_ _ **))**_

Her voice melded with each movement, horns starting to glow a shining ruby red. Those around her suddenly hearing a tune matching Asura's conjured song, Eisen's own gaze instantly locking on to her. Subconciously, the Aggron lowered his clawed hand down, Asura lightly taking it with both hands, unaware of what was going on… Her own mind believing it was some imaginary dance partner.

It was like Eisen's hand had become Asura's dancing partner, the Pokemon around the two vanishing and leaving them alone within the moonlit garden. She moved only in front of the Aggron, her ballet turning into more of a mix between it and some form of a waltz. Those observing the two, lost within their own world, with both surprise and awe. Not only was she near the "Mountain King", as they called him, but she had one of his cherished roses in her hair and danced with his hand! Remembering, only one other was allowed to even be close to Eisen, without being attacked, and that was his personal advisor.

But, they soon found themselves unable to look away from the scene. The Kirlia's horns began to grow brighter and brighter, as she danced with Eisen's armored hand. Though, it seemed like Eisen, himself, had been placed under some spell or enchantment, one that he did not want to be woken from… Eyes hazed and focused only on the Kirlia before him.

Asura's dance soon came to a slow end, her eyes fluttering open… Now realizing her "imagined dance partner" was the towering Aggron's clawed hand. Her cheeks began to turn a cherry red, backing away from Eisen, unable to look up at him. Thoughts of possibly over stepping her bounds crossed the Kirlia's mind, tapping her hands together.

"(I-I… U-Um…)" She couldn't even look Eisen in the eyes, but felt the Aggron's gaze upon her. "(I am sor-EEP!)"

Without warning, Asura was lifted off the ground, by a clawed hand, and tucked into Eisen's arm protectively. "(I knew you were special, but that was beyond my expectations, Asura.)" He looked to those around them, narrowing his gaze at them. "(Alright, the show is over! It is time for most of you to go to bed, the rest are to carry out their own duties around the mountain! Now, go… Our newest friend needs her own sleep, she endured both a long and tiring day.)"

The other Pokemon nodded their heads, quickly dispersing at their King's order. Though, Asura looked up at the Aggron holding her, curiously. "(Um… Eisen?)" He looked down at her, the Kirlia tapping her hands again. "(W-Where am I going to sleep? I do not think there is a spot open around here, which I could take without causing trouble with another.)"

The question caused a knowing grin to appear upon Eisen's lips. "(I know the perfect spot for you.)" With that, he carried her towards a tunnel leading to another chamber.

 **-The Next Morning-**

Asura felt the sun's rays lightly kiss her snow-white skin, causing her to squeak a yawn. Not wishing to get up from her recently made bed, its royal purple pedal bedding allowing its sweet aroma having latch itself to the Kirlia, Asura looked towards the cave opening within the chamber, smiling at what the day's morning sight had brought to her, revealing the lush forest below. Though, worry soon gripped her, when Asura noticed that Eisen was not sleeping upon the preformed bedrock bed nearby.

"(E-Eisen?)" She spoke up, hoping that the Aggron would answer.

"(Ah, so you are awake already, my child?)" An old voice spoke up, causing Asura to jump up, before whipping around and seeing an old Hunchkrow standing at the path leading deeper into the mountain. "(Oh! My apologies, I did not mean to startle you.)"  
"(W-Who are you?)" She asked, scooting back on her flower bed, somewhat relaxed by the Hunchkrow's friendly demeanor but did not allow her guard to drop.

A smile appeared upon the Hunchkrow's beak, as he stepped forward. "(I am the advisor to the Mountain King, along with one of the oldest Pokemon that has lived upon this mountain.)" He threw a wing out, and performed a polite bow. "(I go by the name 'Solomon', which was given to me upon my hatch day as a Murkrow.)"

"(O-Oh… Well, I am Asura.)"  
"(I know.)" His smile disarmed her, the Hunchkrow moving next to Asura's flower bed. "(There is rarely anything that occurs upon this mountain, without me knowing about it.)" Solomon leaned forward, an even wider grin appearing. "(But, after last night? You're the talk of our hidden paradise.)"

"(I… Am?)" Asura asked, slightly confused.

Solomon gave a sagely nod. "(After last night's events? Of course, my child.)" The Kirlia started to blush, but her visitor paid no mind. "(Though, I must admit, it has been a very long time since I last saw King Eisen like that… Not since before he claimed this mountain as his territory.)"

Asura just looked up at the Hunchkrow, seeing his reminiscent gaze. Though, a question resurfaced for the Kirlia, and knew this 'Solomon' would know its answer. "(Um… If you do not mind me asking, where is Eisen? He wasn't here, when I woke up.)"

That caused the Hunchkrow to glance down at her, stroking his large beard with a continuous smile being held. "('Eisen', huh?)" He lowered himself down, allowing Asura to climb on to Solomon's back. "(He is in the Vale. Seems like a young upstart wishes to prove themselves to him.)"

Asura went wide eyed, just before Solomon took fight! Shockingly, the Hunckrow moved through the cavern with shocking speed and agility, closing in on the garden's sun lit chamber ahead of them. Its bright light catching Asura by surprise, causing her to rub both eyes for them to adjust.

Sounds of feral growls, roars, heavy combat, and loud chanting; drew the Kirlia's attention towards a more rock covered section of the garden. There were groups of Pokemon surrounding this arena-like area, all watching two towering combatants preparing to square off within it.

When Solomon finally landed, perching upon a rock-like throne overlooking the entire garden, he allowed Asura to climb off. This allowed her to see Eisen, standing as one of the combatants, holding a more defensive stance with his tail swung forward and right arm cocked back. Though, his opponent caused worry to build up within her small form.

The black and white bear-like Pokemon kept a highly aggressive stance, fists closed and held out. He constantly let out growls and roars, shifting the bamboo twig within his mouth, trying to taunt the Aggron before him. But, no matter how hard the Daunting Pokemon tried, he could not tempt Eisen into charging him. This match up still worried Asura, Pangoros were both Fighting and Dark types, knowing Aggrons were extremely weak to Fighting based attacks.

"(Mister Solomon… What is Eisen thinking?)" She asked, keeping her ruby gaze upon the pair. "(That Pangoro has an advantage over him, Aggrons unable to really defend against Fighting Types.)"

Solomon snickered at her comment. "(Oh? Well then, I believe this is the perfect chance for you to learn something.)" He looked to Eisen, allowing a wing to drape over Asura to allow her to keep watching, the Kirlia glancing up at him before returning her gaze to the Aggron. "Pay close attention, my child… You are about to find out _why_ he is often called 'Eisen, the Defiant'." The Kirlia gave a nod, keeping her gaze locked on to the arena, right before things truly kicked off.

The Pangoro roared, tired of waiting, and shot forward! Its right arm began to glow with an orange aura, starting out with an Arm Thrust attack. Eisen suddenly grinned, taking a step back, tail shifting further back, as his right claw clenched into a fist. The Aggron's armored body glistened, revealing he had just used Iron Defense and waited for his foe to come towards him, eyes narrowed. All gasped, as the Pangoro's attack connected, Eisen winching but a loud **SNAP** echoed and caused the Daunting Pokemon to cry out in pain.

Eisen did not hesitate in his attack, grabbing hold of the Pangoro by its collar, claws digging deep so that it could not break free. When the Aggron's right claw started to give off a metallic glow, Eisen's opponent realized the trap and attempted to free itself with a barrage of Arm Thrusts. Though, even with the attacks punching through Eisen's armored body, he endured until his attack was fully charged.

"(Giga…)" His eyes flashed, claw suddenly engulfed within a flaming metallic glow, thrusting it forward like a rocket. "( **IMPACT!** )" _**((One Punch Reference Song Here. And yes, I also imagined him yelling "Impacto!" in a deep Japanese voice too, so no worries xD))**_

The empowered claw struck the Pangoro's sternum, making him gasp out. Without warning, the area around them suddenly burst from all the energy that Eisen had built up, smoke filling that side of the arena. Pangoro soon shot out of the smoke, flying towards the arena's opposite side and colliding with a boulder. His eyes were in a complete daze, trying to get back up, before finally fainting.

All eyes went to the cloud of smoke, just before Eisen's tail caused it to disperse and released a victorious roar. Those observing the battle suddenly let out cheers for their King, who just looked towards the defeated Pangoro, smiling. A team of Pokemon, able to heal others, were already on their way to treat him, Eisen slowly making his way over to join them with the Pangoro.

Asura was in awe, shocked at how Eisen endured so much damage, and then ended it all with a single attack. "(I have _never_ seen a Giga Impact with so much power, and did not know Aggrons could use it!)"

"(It is not natural, but an Aggron _can_ learn Giga Impact. This attack being King Eisen's signature attack… Though, as for the reason why he could endure the very attack his type is weak again, it is why he is often called 'The Defiant'. He defies the normal or going against the very nature of his kind.)" Solomon answered, watching Eisen wait for the Pangoro to regain consciousness. "(For him to use such tactics on young Xhang, means the Pangoro has earned his respect."

Once again, Asura was in complete awe, seeing the Pangoro soon regain consciousness and Eisen helping him up. "Xhang" lowering his head in defeat, the aura emanating from him, until Eisen placed a claw on to the Pangoro's shoulder, and said something. Instantly, the Pangoro lit up, and slammed both fists together, showing a sign of respect, before rushing off.

Eisen gave a nod, then took notice of Asura and Solomon, deciding to make his way over to them. This prompted Asura to dust off her dress-like features and Solomon to give a respectful bow. "(My King, you honor us, with your attention.)"  
The words from Solomon caused Eisen to give an uneasy chuckle. "(Solomon, you have been my closest friend, and like a grandfather to me… No need to be so formal. You know I do not like you doing that.)"  
"(Old habits, my boy, old habits.)" Solomon snickered, before using his wing to scoot Asura forward. "(I have brought you newest addition… Seems your strength has captivated her.)"

"(Oh?)" Eisen knelt, lowering his claw for Asura, then lifted her up. "(I am glad you were impressed… Though, Xhang deserves some credit. He has recently evolved, and has already proven to be a worthy sparring partner.)"

"(Mhm.)" She rubbed her arm, nervously smiling up at the Aggron. (E-Eisen… May I ask you s-something?)"  
"(Sure.)" He nodded.

"(Um… T-Think you could…)" Asura didn't know why she was asking this, but watching Eisen fight got her thinking. That maybe, just maybe, he could possibly teach her. That, with his help, she won't be considered weak or unworthy. "(T-Teach me how to battle?)"  
"(You wish for me to teach you how to battle?)" He clarified, glancing towards Solomon, the Hunchkrow shrugging. "(What brought this one?)"  
"(I…)" She slowly became unsure, glancing away from him. The Kirlia still remembered all the battles she had fought, not once winning one of them… Her trainer often getting mad, or saying she was worthless or weak. "(Don't want to be seen as weak…)"

Eisen just stared at her, somewhat confused, until he saw the look within her eyes. He knew it, a look of hurt and confusion… One that was far too familiar to this monstrous Pokemon, and hated to see it within others. "(You have proven to hold talents over the skills for fighting.)" Asura looked down, but was caught off guard when Eisen continued. "(But, despite this, I will help you train to battle properly.)"

Asrua beamed brightly, and without thinking, shot up to nuzzle the Aggron's armored cheek. "(Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you; Eisen! I promise, you will not regret this!)"

Eisen, on the other hand, looked like his mind had been short circuited by the action… Obviously having no idea what to do right now. "(Good… To hear…)"

Solomon grinned at the two, watching them leave while stroking his white beard. " _This will be quite interesting… Their adventure will be worth watching._ " His gaze went towards the shadows of a nearby bush, noticing how a small section of it was moving like a flame. " _Wouldn't you agree, Stranger?_ "

Almost like it had heard the old Hunchkrow's thoughts, the shadow vanished.


End file.
